Especialmente Perfecto
by Bella Scullw
Summary: —Sigue con tu vida, sal con otra gente, sé tu misma...—aconsejó Hermione. Ginny simplemente miró, incapaz de poder hacer eso —... salir con otros chicos te dará otra perspectiva, comprenderás que el mundo no empieza ni termina con Harry Potter./ Y Hermione tenía toda la razón comprendió Ginny mientras Neville le guiaba en la pista de baile.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Especialmente Perfecto**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

—Si tanto te gusta, ve y díselo —Ginny saltó en su sitio ante la adormilada voz que sonó a su lado. Asustada y dejando caer el tocino que estaba llevando a su boca miró con incredulidad como Luna Lovegood se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado hojeando una revista que estaba el revés. La chica pareció durante un largo minuto interesada en el contenido que leía antes de alzar la mirada y posarla sobre ella —. ¿Te gusta Harry Potter, no? Siempre lo estás mirando, pero parece que él está interesado en otra, no creo que te pida ir. —dijo sin piedad.

La pelirroja se hundió en su miseria un minuto antes de volver a jugar con la comida que tenía en frente. El bullicio del Gran Comedor últimamente se tornaba cada vez más insoportable, conforme los días para el baile de Navidad iban desapareciendo y la emoción reemplazaba cualquier rastro de otra emoción. Las chicas iban de un lado para otro riendo, coqueteando, sonriendo sin más, esperanzas, felices, una que otra deprimida, pero en general el ambiente parecía a rebosar de hormonas. Ginny sin embargo había dirigido su mirada, como de costumbre al único lugar donde lamentablemente no sería bienvenida de forma total, solo bastaba con tener por hermano al insensible de Ronald para saber que en cuanto intentara acercarse, él la despediría con una mirada o algunas palabras groseras, Harry la miraría un momento, ella se pondría roja y se volvería torpe y Hermione le miraría con compasión por no poder controlar sus emociones. No, no tenía ganas de hacer el ridículo, si Harry no le pusiese tan nerviosa con todo el gusto del mundo le callaría la boca a Ron con un hechizo, pero lo más probable si lo intentara con él allí es que ella saldría perjudicada.

Por otro lado tampoco es que le gustase que Luna apareciese de la nada espantándola, ellas dos compartían algunas clases pues iban en el mismo año aunque Luna iba en Ravenclaw. Los últimos días Luna había ido adaptando la costumbre de sentarse a su lado y hablarle de la nada, como si tuviesen una conversación interminable, la mayoría de las veces lanzaba esos comentarios que lograban deprimirla o avergonzarla por la forma tan directa en que lo decía, sin ningún tipo de remilgo. Aun así, la presencia de Luna no era del todo irritante, la hacía reír y por lo menos podía ver bastante sinceridad en su compañera.

—No es tan sencillo. Seguramente se lo pedirá a ella —dijo sirviéndose algo de jugo de calabaza —. Él no me mira.

—No, no lo hace —reconoció Luna mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Tú irás? —preguntó Ginny intentando alejarla del tema que era peligroso para su integridad.

—No creo. —Luna miró soñadoramente hacia el techo, parecía perdida en otro mundo —. Papi y yo siempre pasamos las navidades juntos, además nadie me invitará, todos creen que soy rara.

Ginny se metió otro pedazo de tocino en la boca para no tener que decir nada en relación a eso, y es que Luna si era rara, no en el mal sentido de la palabra, pero se podía considerar bastante extraña por los aretes de rábano, el collar de corchos, o la revista bocabajo que leía. En definitiva como decían algunos estaba algo ida, aun así y aunque a veces le llamaba "Loony" a Ginny no le gustaba encontrar a otras personas burlándose de ella cruelmente, una broma pasaba, pero algo más solo servía para desquitarse un poco.

La campana sonó en ese momento y ambas se levantaron para ir a la clase de Transformaciones que en ese momento compartirían. Ginny tomó un poco de jugo y fueron tranquilamente, en el camino se cruzaron con Harry, Hermione y Ron. Solo la segunda le saludó distraídamente mientras alegaba que tenían Pociones y de no llegar a tiempo lo lamentarían.

— ¿Entonces le dirás que te gusta? —preguntó Luna mientras ingresaban.

—No, por supuesto que no. —dijo Ginny en voz baja —. No tengo ganas de ponerme en ridículo —añadió —, aunque por supuesto si me gustaría ir al baile.

—Pues no creo que tengas problemas con eso —alegó Luna antes de separase para irse a sus lugares habituales —. Los chicos hacen cola para que les prestes atención.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida al dejar caer su mochila sobre su lugar, apenas prestando atención al saludo de su amiga que ya estaba sentada en su lugar.

—Eso —dijo Luna —. No tendrás problemas si no fueras tan distraída —después de eso se alejó sentándose al fondo.

La pelirroja miró a su compañera un largo minuto antes de que la profesora ingresara dando una mirada que con toda claridad decía que guardaran silencio. A su lado, su amiga le preguntó con curiosidad que hacía con la chiflada de Luna Lovegood, la mandó a callar con una mirada cansada, no tenía ánimos para bromear. Cuando levantó la mirada para prestar atención a la clase se dio cuenta de que Colin le sonrió de oreja a oreja, alzando la mano, le regresó el saludo por cortesía y se enfocó en atender, pero no pudo, el resto de la clase se la paso pensando en lo desafortunada que era al ser la eterna hermana pequeña, aquella a la que todos debían proteger, la que debía quedarse en un rincón sin llamar la atención, la que jamás llamaría la atención del mejor amigo de su hermano.

— ¡Eh, Ginny! —gritó Neville alcanzándole.

Se detuvo sorprendida y miró con atención como el regordete muchacho se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas y jadeaba con fuerza, tenía el rostro sudoroso y se veía cansado, debía haberla estado buscando con intensidad. Le sonrió amablemente y esperó a que se recuperara, vio a sus amigas cuchichear delante de ella sin esperarla, Luna por otro lado se mantenía detrás hojeando su revista pero mirando también en su dirección. La campana había sonado ya hace rato y parecía que todo el mundo miraba en su dirección.

— ¿Sucede algo Neville? —preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa.

—No…digo si —confesó el chico irguiéndose y mirándola con incertidumbre —… ¿Podemos seguir? Digo, si no te molesta.

—No, vamos —comenzó a caminar a paso lento para no obligarle a esforzarse —. Vaya, parece que Snape sí que se desquitó con ustedes ¿Acabas de salir de Pociones, no?

—Si —contestó recobrando el color y sonriendo tímidamente —, examen de antídotos.

—Oh —Ginny le sonrió cómplice —. ¿A quién envenenó? Espero que haya sido a Malfoy.

Neville rió.

—A nadie, aunque jaló a Harry como siempre…y a mí…como siempre también. —añadió abatido.

—No tienes que preocuparte de eso, simplemente los tiene en la mira, no soporta que alguien sea mejor que él.

—Yo no soy mejor que él —en ese momento ingresaban en el comedor.

El bullicio los recibió mientras tomaban sus lugares cerca de donde Ron y Hermione discutían como siempre. Neville se sonrojó débilmente cuando vio a la castaña saludarle, pero al menos logró devolverle el saludo normalmente, cosa que causó algo de curiosidad a la pelirroja, ella miró a Hermione arqueando una ceja, la chica articuló un "Te contaré después" y se levantó solo después de gritarle a Ron cuan insoportable era. Su hermano refunfuñó un rato y comenzó a atragantarse de comida como siempre hacía.

Ginny simuló vomitar al ver los pocos modales que Ron tenía, arrancando una débil carcajada de Neville.

—A lo que íbamos —la pelirroja ignoró a su hermano del mismo modo que él hizo —. Claro que eres mejor que él.

— ¿En qué? —Neville murmuró mientras hundía el tenedor en su comida —. Soy un desastre, lo fui desde que entré, soy pésimo en todos los cursos y hago desastres con cualquier cosa, simplemente ridiculizo a Gryffindor.

—Tal vez esté mal informada, pero alguien por ahí me contó que fuiste el valiente que enfrentó al idiota de mi hermano en primer año, ganaste cinco puntos que nos dio por primera vez en varios años la copa de la casa —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —. La profesora Sprout te adora, y no necesitas llenarte la cabeza de todas esas complicadas fórmulas para poder saber que eres un digno miembro de nuestra casa. Vamos Neville, alegra esa cara. ¿O quieres que enumere más de tus logros?

—Yo no…—Neville le miró algo más animado sin creerse que Ginny sabía todas esas cosas de él, pocas veces hablaba con la pelirroja, pero ahora comprendía la razón por la que había oído cuchichear a algunos chicos que Ginny Weasley era no solo hermosa, sino alegre, divertida y sabía cómo subirte los ánimos.

Toda su depresión por lo de Pociones y la negativa de Hermione estaban siendo olvidados. Sonrió brevemente alegrándose por la decisión que tomó, solo esperaba que no hubiese una nueva negativa.

—Solo te hace falta un poquito más de valor. —Le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo —.Y vas a ver, serás capaz de cualquier cosa que te propongas, algún día como cualquier otro Gryffindor te darás cuenta que eres tan digno de portar en tus manos la espada de nuestro fundador.

—Ya, me harás sonrojarme —pidió avergonzado.

Riendo y asintiendo Ginny comió alegremente, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, sobre clases y algunas tonterías y al terminar Ginny miró a Neville de hito en hito, curiosa.

— ¿Ibas a decirme algo, no?

—Sí.

Neville miró a Ron que seguía embutiéndose de cuanta comida podía con duda. Ginny captó el mensaje y de un puntapié le hizo pararse.

— ¿Qué te pasa, enana?

—Vete, Ron. —le despidió sin ceremonia.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? —le exigió el pelirrojo indignado mientras seguía comiendo —. ¿La dueña del comedor?

—No, pero quizá si la dueña de unas contusiones que vas a tener si no te vas ahora —amenazó alzando la varita.

Ron le fulminó con la mirada pero cogió unos cuantos panes, un poco de jugo y se fue bufando maldiciendo a todo el mundo y a las molestas hermanas menores. Neville le miró avergonzado.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, hace rato que me lo debía. Ahora sí, ya no está el cretino de mi hermano. ¿Sucede algo?

El chico miró a todos lados, luego sus manos y aspiró bajamente para armarse de valor.

— ¿No te gustaría ir al baile?

— ¿El baile? Claro que me gustaría. —respondió Ginny entendiendo por donde iba la cosa.

—…bueno…la verdad yo…invité a Hermione antes, ella siempre…siempre me ayuda y es amable pero ya tiene pareja —confesó el chico azorado y mirándole con cautela —…y tu… ¿Irás?

—Soy de tercero —contestó intentando ayudarle —. Si nadie me invita no puedo ir.

—Yo… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? —finalmente preguntó algo temeroso de que le dijera que no.

Por toda respuesta Ginny sonrió, radiante.

.

~o~

.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Mi hermano sí que se lo tenía bien merecido! —Ginny saltó en la cama de Hermione de un lado a otro, riendo sin parar y con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos castaños.

Hermione intentó parecer severa cuando la miró con una ceja arqueada pero no pudo evitar también una pequeña sonrisa. Todo lo transcurrido a lo largo de ese día aun le confundía bastante, desde la invitación de Neville hasta la grosera de Ron, que realmente no podía haber sido peor al considerarla su última opción. ¿Es que realmente él no tenía ni un poquito de sensibilidad? ¿A qué chica le gustaría ser la última opción? Lo único bueno de todo el asunto es que Ron estaba furioso por no poder saber quién era su pareja para el baile, eso de alguna forma le daba ciertas esperanzas pero en si prefería simplemente aguardar sin mostrarlas, no quería salir lastimada.

—Bueno ¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó la castaña sentándose en el borde de su cama y mirándola con algo de diversión —. Según lo que me contaste estuviste así…—unió el dedo pulgar e índice para señalar un inexistente espacio —…de ir con Harry.

Ginny perdió la sonrisa como por arte de magia.

—No fue más que lo mismo…y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Ni siquiera fui su última opción, simplemente fue la sugerencia de Ron a la que por cierto Harry ni prestó atención. Ya he comprendido que soy invisible para él. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Gritarlo mientras bailo delante de él?

Hermione rió discretamente, paró de hacerlo cuando la pelirroja le aventó la almohada en la cara.

—Ok, dejaré de reírme… —la chica torció el gesto pensativa mientras abrazaba la almohada que antes había impactado contra su cara.

Ginny y ella apenas habían comenzado su relación de amistad a finales del curso pasado, y durante el transcurso de ese curso comenzaron a afianzarla de tal modo que no habían secretos entre ambas, al menos no de los temas convencionales, porque fuera de eso Ginny comprendía que los temas del "trío de oro" como los llamaban eran sagrados. De ese modo Hermione comprendió que la atracción que Ginny sentía hacia Harry se iba intensificando en intensidad y profundidad, ya no era simplemente el héroe del que se había enamorado platónicamente de niña, para Ginny, Harry era el chico con virtudes y defectos que quería sobre cualquier cosa y cuya indiferencia realmente le dolía. Ver eso, verla de hecho casi en la misma situación que sufría con Ron, le hizo pensar si realmente alguna llegaría a algún lado con esos dos ciegos.

Podía simplemente en ese momento ignorar a Ron y pasársela bien con Víctor en ese momento, en el baile y mucho después como podía intuir por las leves insinuaciones que le hacía el guapo muchacho mientras estaban en la biblioteca. Era la primera vez que un chico le miraba como una mujer, no simplemente como la sabelotodo insufrible, o como una amiga a la que ni siquiera la veían como una chica. La atención de Víctor le gustaba, le hacía sentir una calidez tan grande, y de cierto modo aliviaba su orgullo femenino, ese que Ron había pisoteado con su insensibilidad.

—Bueno…no es una mala idea. —entonces dijo.

Ginny dejó de jugar con la pelota que tenía entre las manos y le miró confundida.

— ¿El qué?

—Eso de bailar frente a él y gritarlo —tanteó Hermione suavemente.

Su amiga le miró como si hubiese perdido la razón y no estaba muy equivocada. Ginny lo había dicho con sarcasmo, harta de la nula atención que podía causar en el azabache, no es como si realmente tuviera el valor de ponerse a bailar frente a Harry y decirle que lo quería, solo de imaginárselo le daba vergüenza. Apenas había rescatado su orgullo del oscuro pozo donde había caído para hablar con Harry sin ponerse roja al completo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser torpe o algo tímida con él, como dijo Ron ella no era así, su verdadero carácter se ensombrecía ante la mirada verde de Harry. Odiaba eso, no sabía porque simplemente no podía comportarse normalmente.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? Creo que estar con Víctor Krum ha dañado tu mente.

—Jajaja, que graciosa —dijo la chica irónicamente —. No me refería a exactamente ponerte a bailar de verdad, simplemente es una metáfora.

— ¿Una qué?

—Olvídalo, lo que quiero decir es que…veamos, te he visto hablar con chicos de tu curso normalmente, bromeas, ríes con ellos como si nada pasara. Tienes una gran popularidad y eres simpática, todos te adoran y tienen un alto concepto de ti.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? Quiero decir, ellos son simpáticos, no es difícil hablar con mis compañeros de curso, son mis amigos.

—Exacto —sentenció Hermione con una sonrisa segura —. No puedes llegar a Harry así nada más, para ganarte su amor primero debes ganarte su amistad, él no se abre con muchas personas, por todo lo que ha sufrido el carácter de Harry tiende a ser más defensivo que cualquier otra cosa, pocas veces habla a otras personas que no sean Ron o yo. Lo que debes hacer primero es ganarte su confianza, demostrarle que puedes ser su amiga.

—Es que yo no quiero ser solo su amiga —murmuró Ginny tristemente.

—Por algo se empieza —le consoló Hermione dándole palmadita de apoyo en el brazo —. Pero no puedes ganarte su confianza si no puedes hablar frente a él con normalidad.

— ¡Lo intento! —replicó Ginny desesperada —. No tengo ningún problema con mis amigos u otros chicos….pero cuando veo a Harry mi corazón late más fuerte, mi ritmo cardiaco se dispara, me vuelto torpe…mi mente queda en blanco…no puedo hacer mucho. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Bueno…—tanteó Hermione con gesto pensativo —…quieres tanto a Harry que no centras en ti misma, solo buscas despertar su atención. ¿Por qué no simplemente pasas de él? Quiero decir, no puedes pasar la vida esperándolo.

—Lo haría.

—Sé que serías capaz, del mismo modo que yo espero que Ron me mire de verdad. —dijo Hermione tranquilamente, no parecía tener ningún problema para aceptar sus sentimientos, no tenía dudas sobre eso —. Pero busca otra forma de esperarlo, tienes una vida Ginny, una vida en la que eres una chica simpática, amable, graciosa, una chica que puede tener al chico que quiera. Amas a Harry, ¿Lo haces verdad?

—Con todo mi corazón —afirmó Ginny.

—Entonces demuéstrale de que estás hecha. Sé tú misma, sal con otras personas, diviértete, muéstrale que puedes tener una vida en la que él no éste, relájate tanto si está él como si no está. Harry es un chico de catorce años, como cualquier otro, como Neville, como Ron, como Dean, como tantos otros, no haya nada maravilloso en él, nada fantástico ni tampoco decepcionante. Es alguien del montón, no lo mires con los ojos del amor, míralo con simpatía, como lo haces con todos.

— ¿Salir con otras personas? ¿Relajarme frente a él?

—He notado que bastantes chicos de tu curso te miran con interés —proclamó la castaña mirándola —. No es para menos, eres realmente bonita, si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos…

—Ni pensarlo —saltó Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior. —. No podría…Harry…

—A Harry le gusta Cho Chang —soltó Hermione lentamente —. No es un misterio para ti.

—Lo sé —dijo miserablemente. Entonces levantó la mirada con incertidumbre y le miró con nerviosismo, recordando las palabras de Luna. —. ¿Tú crees…que funcionaría si yo salgo con otros chicos?

—Salir con otros chicos te dará otra perspectiva, comprenderás que el mundo no empieza ni termina con Harry. Y vamos quizá encuentres a otra persona y después de un tiempo Harry no será más que un recuerdo…—Ginny le miró feo —…o quizá eso te haga madurar y cuando todo pase, serás capaz de estar con Harry tal como eres, sin miedo ni temores. Está en tu elección, simplemente es un consejo.

.

~o~

.

—No es la gran cosa —dijo Hermione nerviosamente mientras apretaba las manos frente al espejo.

Ginny arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es fantástico! —exclamó emocionada pasando las manos sobre la vaporosa tela del precioso vestido azul que se extendía de forma cuidadosa sobre la cama de Hermione. Las otras chicas se habían encerrado como podían en el baño, y desde ahí escuchaban el parloteo y risitas tontas mientras intercambiaban maquillaje y se ayudaban. Ginny había ido allí con su vestido para lo mismo, ser de ayuda para Hermione del mismo modo que ella sería ayuda para sí misma.

—Mamá insistió en comprarlo —dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior y riendo tontamente —. Al principio me negué…no es mi estilo…pero ahora…—los ojos de la chica brillaron mientras miraban el vestido con ilusión. —…creo que podría acostumbrarme.

— ¡Te verás fantástica! ¡Serás la envidia del colegio! —celebró Ginny dejando su vestido de forma descuidada sobre una silla —. Vamos contamos con poco tiempo. Dos horas, lamento haber demorado una abajo con los chicos.

—No importa, me dio tiempo de arreglar los detalles y tener la poción —Hermione hurgó con manos temblorosas en la docena de botellitas que tenía a un costado, sobre otra silla junto a una serie de accesorios de maquillaje que no sabía cómo utilizar.

—Primero lo primero —la pelirroja sacó la varita y la ondeó con elegancia y una a una los corchos de las botellitas salieron disparados —. Mamá me estuvo enseñando algunos tics para esto —sonrió de oreja a oreja —. Me encargaré de que esta noche sea fantástica para ti. Y sigue tu consejo, eh, si yo lo intentaré, por esta noche olvida a mi tonto hermano y diviértete con Víctor Krum.

Hermione le sonrió radiante.

—Lo haré.

Dos horas después las dos estaban listas, Ginny no podía estar más orgullosa de su trabajo, Hermione esta irreconocible, preciosa a no más poder y aunque se veía nerviosa no opacaba para nada la belleza natural que poseía aunque ella nunca lo relucía, pero esa noche sería para ella, sin que Ron le perturbase. Del mismo Hermione le ayudó a ella, su cabello iba suelto, y con apenas un sutil maquillaje y el vestido de segunda mano que su madre había conseguido para ella, Ginny esta lo más cerca de la felicidad. La emoción había ganado cualquier otro sentimiento y como cualquier otra chica de su edad estaba alborotada y radiante, impaciente porque todo comenzara.

Se despidió de Hermione cuando ésta bajo temprano para que nadie la viera y se perdió fuera del retrato en dirección al barco de Víctor Krum. Se le escapó una risita solo de pensar en la cara que pondrían todos cuando la vieran entrar del brazo del famoso jugador de Quidditch. Su hermano iba a callarse la boca.

Con esos pensamientos descendió alegremente las escaleras, aferrada positivamente a que su noche también sería buena. Neville era un gran chico, un amigo en el que podía confiar y estar esa noche en su compañía no sería malo.

—Hola, Ginny —Neville bajó en compañía de Ron, Harry, Dean y Seamus, todos increíblemente guapos (excepto su hermano). Los ojos castaños se deslizaron irremediablemente a Harry, pero éste ni la miró, con un suspiro y toda su alegría desvanecida, la pelirroja miró a Neville y le sonrió —. Te ves muy hermosa —dijo algo avergonzado.

— ¿Lo crees? —se entusiasmó sacudiendo su vestido y dando una vuelta —. ¡Gracias! Tú también te ves guapo.

—Eso sería cuestionable —murmuró el chico sonrojado mientras alzaba el brazo —. ¿Bajamos ya?

— ¿Qué esperamos? ¡La noche es joven! —Ginny se aferró al brazo de Neville y con todo el trabajo del mundo no miró atrás mientras salía.

Aquello fue el inicio de su propia lucha, no volvería a mirar atrás.

Tal como predijo al menos una hora después mientras los cuatro campeones abrían el baile la mayoría de las chicas no parecían caber en su histeria al darse cuenta que Hermione tenía toda la atención de Víctor Krum. Ginny solo sonrió burlona cuando vio a Ron rumiar su propia furia, y con una sonrisa entusiasmada asintió cuando Neville le miró dubitativo y luego a la pista de baile.

No pensó que sería tan difícil pues las pisadas de Neville de alguna forma espantaban el ambiente, pero después de varias horas mientras se movían de un lado a otro, Ginny se encontró completamente feliz en brazos del chico que ya con la experiencia del tiempo había aprendido a pisarle menos. Una sonrisa aquí, otra por allá, una vuelta y sin más, disfrutó completamente la compañía y la conversación que fluyó y fluyó sin aburrimiento.

La música varió, cambió y se transformó mientras las horas transcurrían, rápidas y lentas y en ningún momento Ginny sintió el menor deseo de abandonar a Neville. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con cierta torpeza el chico le había guiado a la mejor noche de su vida, a un simple baile que le abrió los ojos, que le emocionó y entusiasmó más que cualquier cosa vivida, casi comparada con la sensación que sentía cuando volaba. El vértigo, la adrenalina y el estallido de placer mientras se movía en el cielo a la velocidad deseada era perfectamente calzable con las manos de Neville sobre su cintura, con su mundo entusiasmo mientras con una pirueta y otra, o con un pisotón le hacía moverse y saltar sin importarle nada.

Rió, saltó y gritó con todos, abrazando a Neville sin pudor.

Y cuando la noche llegó a su fin, (con los zapatos de tacón atados de las cintas y posados sobre sus hombros) abrazó a Neville con un saltito entusiasmado y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Él le devolvió el abrazo con una risa fuerte y amigable, casi atrayente, y le alzó en vilo dándole una vuelta.

Esa noche fue inolvidable, y entre risas y abrazos Neville fue por algo de bebida antes de partir a sus habitaciones.

Ginny rió bajamente, miró a todos lados y dio una y otra vuelta con los ojos cerrados, todo era tan…mágico. Hermione tenía razón, el mundo no era solo Harry, y Neville le había demostrado que lo podía pasar realmente bien con otras personas, tener una vida, seguir adelante sin esperar a un chico que no la miraba.

—Eh, disculpa —se detuvo cuando chocó con alguien mientras daba vueltas.

—No importa —el chico le sonrió de medio lado —. No quiero interrumpir, te veías alegre.

—Es tan sensacional —soltó sonriendo al chico y apartándose el cabello en un gesto distraído sin darse cuenta del impacto que podía causar en los demás —. Este baile…fue genial.

—Especialmente si hay chicas como tú —él le miró con interés —. Mucho gusto, soy Michael Corner, de Ravenclaw.

—Ginny Weasley —respondió soltando una risita —. No creo que deba especificar mi casa.

—Claro que no, los Weasley se hacen notar —sonrió seductor —. Eres hermosa.

No tuvo necesidad de contestar cuando Neville se acercó aún eufórico con algo de bebidas, Michael se despidió con un guiño que le hizo parpadear con sorpresa.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ginny? —le preguntó el muchacho entregándole su bebida.

—No —la pelirroja volvió su atención a él y llevada por todo el momento y la magia que se parecía respirar en el ambiente se aferró a su brazo con otro saltito, riendo sin control —. Vámonos, aun podemos divertirnos un rato más antes de que nos obliguen a irnos.

En un extraño abrazo, en una extraña afinidad y risas acabaron en medio de un pasillo oscuro, bebiendo, celebrando hasta que fue hora de regresar a la sala común. Neville cargó sobre su espalda a Ginny mientras iban hablando de tonterías, compartiendo anécdotas y otras cosas más. En su burbuja de felicidad no había espacio para depresión, tristeza y otras cosas negativas.

No, ellos estaban felices, todo había sido sumamente especial.

Él la bajó cuando finalmente llegaron, todo estaba en penumbras. Se miraron durante un momento y explotaron en nuevas risas al siguiente.

Entonces Ginny arregló su túnica, sacudiendo polvo inexistente y le dio un toquecito en la mejilla con ternura.

—Gracias, Neville —susurró poniéndose de puntillas y dándole otro beso en la mejilla —. Fue maravilloso.

—Gracias a ti por aceptar —respondió él correspondiendo su sonrisa y apretándole la mano cariñosamente —. Fuiste una compañera sensacional, a pesar de todos los pisotones no perdiste la paciencia.

—Vamos, con la experiencia se aprende —canturreó Ginny con aire sabihondo y una sonrisa coqueta. —. Tienes bastante que dar, te lo dije, hubieras visto la cara de envidia que tenían todas por el genial compañero que tenía.

Neville se sonrojó débilmente.

—No exageres.

—No lo hago —Ginny le dio un golpecito amistoso —. Solo te digo…mira a Hannah bien, no está mal ¿verdad?

— ¿Hannah?

—Los chicos son unos ciegos —terció Ginny riendo —. Te estaba mirando.

—No lo hacía.

—Olvida eso, los chicos son tontos. —dijo con dramatismo y sin más le sujetó de las mejillas y le plantó un beso en la boca, así de rápido y certero. Neville enrojeció aturdido, boqueando —. Faltaba el toque final claro está —explicó Ginny sin quitar la expresión dramática —. Neville…—entonces se puso seria —…este día…marca todo un nuevo principio para mí, uno que me has mostrado, no espero que me entiendas, pero todo esto ha sido especial, no lo voy a olvidar nunca, fue fantástico. Muchísimas gracias por mostrarme que realmente puedo tener una vida. Después de esto no sé qué cosas estúpidas haré, tal vez para bien, tal vez para mal, pero mi primer beso…siempre esperé que fuera mágico y especial…y tú me has dado todo. No me arrepiento de nada.

Neville le miró con sorpresa, sin entender exactamente el punto.

— ¿Especial? —preguntó.

Ella asintió con tranquilidad. Los dos se miraron un eterno segundo y casi al mismo tiempo cerraron los ojos y se acercaron, fue un simple roce, una presión de labios sumamente cálida, no hubo movimientos innecesarios ni toqueteos, luego se separaron, sonriéndose como grandes amigos. Aquel beso no había marcado nada romántico entre ellos, no hubo amor o deseo, simplemente cariño, gratitud y amistad. Sería un beso que guardarían en sus memorias, que no tendría repercusión alguna y que simplemente no cambiaría nada en su relación.

Se dieron un último abrazo, una última mirada, se despidieron y cada uno fue a sus habitaciones.

Al día siguiente todo seguiría su curso, el beso quedaría en el olvido, simplemente dejando el rastro de la gran amistad que se forjaría en adelante, las que les permitiría en unos años luchar codo a codo con Harry y los demás para proteger el mundo. Mientras tanto, Ginny sonrió brevemente a Michael mientras acudía a clases junto a Luna, distraída como siempre. Harry seguía colado por Cho, Ron y Hermione seguían peleando, y Neville prestaría más atención a las palabras ligeras que intercambiaba con Hannah.

Después de todo, aun había algo de tiempo y todo debía tomarse con calma.

Ese día marcó un nuevo comienzo para Ginny, lo que tenía que venir después simplemente llegaría y a hacerle frente.

.

* * *

_Tantán….desde hace tiempo que quería hacer esto, un fic que explicase como Ginny tomo la decisión de seguir el consejo de Hermione, porque con toda claridad en los libros se vio que fue ella quien le aconsejó salir con otros chicos para poder relajarse y ser ella misma. Aun no me cabe en la cabeza como algunas chicas pueden pensar que Ginny es una "zorra" o palabras así solo porque tuvo dos novios antes de Harry, ni que fuese un pecado, dios. Como sea…lo de Neville…no se…últimamente me dio un gusto por esa pareja que no pude evitarlo :p._

_Si les gustó gracias por leer ^-^_

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
